Of course they don't always argue
by cleonaya
Summary: An Okikagu one shot in 3Z universe I think this is kind of okay. I based this story off something my teacher did in class. So besides that enjoy.


**Of Course They Don't Argue all the Time**

One 3Z class day as Ginpachi-sensei blabbed on about a new Gintama movie. Kagura's head was leaned on her her desk as Sougo played on his iPod. "Ne Sadist what're you doing?" Kagura whispered.

With his one ear-bud out he replied, "Playing a game, listening to music"

"What kinda music?" Kagura whispered again.

"You want to listen?" he handed her his ear-bud. She grabbed it causing the other piece to fall out of his ear. "Hey, it's coming out of my ear" he snatched it back.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kagura replied. Okita took his pointer finger and motioned her to come over. "What if Ginpachi-sensei sees?"

"Danna doesn't care about details" he replied. Kagura sighed and pulled her desk back and chair over quietly. She took the ear-bud and put it back in her ear. She started to feel uncomfortable so she grabbed his screen. "What the hell are you doing China?"

"I can't see" she whined letting go.

"So what? You said you wanted to hear" he whispered back harshly. Kagura shoved her head in front of his phone. He sighed, "Fine just be quiet and move your head."

Kagura placed her hands on her elbows which rested on her thighs as she stared at Sougo's iPod. She snickered and giggled a little when he died. All of a sudden she felt a tap on her head, and turned to see who the hitter was. "Souichiro-kun...Kagura why aren't you paying attention in my class?"

"Sougo actually Danna and I'm not doing anything"

Kagura stared at her sensei who she wanted to punch so bad right now, "I was listening to some music besides we already had this class anyway it's a repeat"

Ginpachi-sensei grew livid and snatched the ear-buds away, "In my class we don't do repeats and everything is fresh"

"Hey those are mine" Sougo reaches for his headset. Ginpachi-sensei made a quick dash for his iPod. "Ah" Sougo tries to grab that.

"You want this back?" Ginpachi teased, and Sougo just glared. Ginpachi smirked looking from Kagura to Sougo, "Meet me during lunch break, and we'll discuss this" he said dangling his electronics between his fingers while walking back to his desk to continue the class.

Kagura stared at Sougo and tried to apologize, but nothing came out so she just sat quietly til the end of class not bothering to move her desk back.

**Lunch Break**

Kagura and Sougo walked out of the classroom and met with their sensei on the rooftop. He sucked on his gigantic lollipop that smoked at the end, "Now to get your precious gizmo back you'll have to follow what I say"

He paused for a long time and Kagura got tired of it, "So what're you gonna say?!"

Ginpachi eyed them both and smirked like he had in the classroom, "You'll see" the bell rang. "Oh looks like break is over let's get back to class"

"You never care about getting to class in time" Kagura commented.

"First time for everything I guess" Ginpachi walked back to the classroom.

**Classroom**

Ginpachi cleared his throat, "Now that we're all back in class and settled down" he looked at the class that was once rowdy and noisy. "So we're in history now hmm... Ah Souichiro-kun about your headphones and iPod I've figured it all out" he smirked evily. "Ask Kagura your partner in crime out and I'll give it back" Ginpachi conplimented himself for finally thinking of something that brilliant. Then he added, "Better yet hold her hand and caress her cheek as you tell her how much you love her"

"Ginpachi sensei what the hell?!" screamed Kagura slamming her hands on her desk.

Ginpachi smirked at the two dumbfounded teens and placed the electronics on the desk, "All yours oh and make your confession sweet and unsadistic like" Sougo tsked and grabbed Kagura's hand pulling her towards him. "Make sure you smile and no nick names"

"O-oi Sadist stop you're not really going to do this are you? I mean you don't even like me like that"Kagura pulled away slightly flustered.

He looked away from her and then turned back with a childish like blush across his face, "Kagura-" he began and his lip trembled a little bit, and a slight blush crept onto her face. "You're so beautiful you could be compared to a goddess." he smirked suddenly and added, "A goddess who has been ran over by a giant chicken in a car that crashed into a deer and drowned in the water"

Kagura and the rest of the class looked at him stupidly, "What the hell kind of confession was that!" Kagura slapped him like a girl not like one of those killer yato hits he usually gets. He was still in his chair rubbing his slightly red face. He looked at the girl before him who was trembling in anger, apparently holding back tears. She quickly wiped her eyes that were growing moist.

Kagura sat down in her seat. Ginpachi was torn between satisfaction and guilt as he stupidly said, "Looks like you won't get this back" He was faced with death stares from everyone in the class, and for once Ginpachi-sensei actually taught out of fear.

When class ended Kagura stormed out the door, and was quickly followed by Tae, "Kagura-chan wait up!"

She stopped and looked at her older sister figure smiling, "Anego what's up?"

Tae froze and looked at one of her best friends with sadness, but smiled back and replied, "Nothing I was just checking up on you that's all"

Kagura just thanked her and continued to walk down the hall. Tae stared down the hall then she saw a silvered haired man in a lab coat run pass her. She grabbed the man by the collar with an iron grip, "Sensei can I talk to you for a moment? There was something I didn't understand in class."

The older man gulped and gulped harder when the two entered the classroom, "S-so what did y-ya wanna talk about?" he asked nerviously.

"Why did you do that to Kagura-chan?" she asked.

"I'm the teacher I can do what I want thank you very much"

"And I'm a student with a question and wants answers" Tae glared.

"It was just a joke and I thought they could handle it" Ginpachi sighed raking his hands through his hair. He walked to his desk, "Here take this I don't want it that much anyway"

Tae looked at him and smiled, "Thanks sensei" she turned and headed out the door. She spotted Kagura eating her sukonabu on a bench. "Ne Kagura-chan I have something for you"

Kagura perked up, "Food?!"

Tae smiled, "No something else" she held out Sougo's iPod with a superman case and his dark red headset.

"Anego how did you?!" Kagura stopped herself and continued eating her snack.

Tae frowned, "What's wrong Kagura"

"Nothing I mean it's not like I wanted to apologize and give it back"

"Right right of course speaking of which can you take these and wait for me by the tree. I have to get something from Shinpachi before I settle down"

"Ah yeah right sure Anego"

Tae went back into the building and found Sougo sleeping on the roof, "Okita-san" Tae tapped his shoulder. "Don't you have afterschool activities?"

Sougo grunted out "I'm not in the mood right now"

Tae smirked, "Well in that case Ginpachi-sensei told you to meet him outside he needs to talk to you"

Sougo sat up lifting his eyemask off his bangs, "Why would he come to you and not me?"

Tae smiled down at him, "Well I was there and knew where you were so everythimg works out"

Sougo deadpanned at her sleepily, "Fine take me there"

"Ah no sorry I can't I have something important to do. I've wasted to much time anyways" she waved her hand as to say bye and left. When Tae reached the bottom of the steps she spoke, "Kondo-san" she smirked when the gorilla man appeared out of no where. "Can you do me a favor Gori-san?"

Kondo in his baseball uniform ignored the nickname and replied, "Yes Tae-chan!" She whispered so quietly but he heard everyword as expected of a Gorilla Queen and her slave. When Okita got outside he looked around for Ginpachi when a baseball flew passed his face and by a tree, "Sougo I'm sorry can you get that ball for me"

Okita sighed and paused his current mission to go and retrieve the ball, but he noticed a certain pair of feet that he literally encountered manty of times. He continued to walk and grabbed the ball, the girl standing there looked at him in surprise. "What're you doing here you bastard" she said hiding her hands quickly behind her back.

"Nothing just picking up a ball" he noticed a red headpiece swinging behind her calf. "Why do you have that?" he grabbed her hand.

"A-Anego gave it to me" Kagura tried to pull away from his grip which suddenly loosened.

Sougo moved away and thought, "If she has my stuff and she was given it by the gorilla lady then she wants me to talk things out with China" he felt so fucked for being so smart. He sighed and mumbled, "Sorry"

Kagura would've stumbled back a little if her back wasn't already resting on a tree, "What did you say?"

He continued ignoring her question, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

Kagura looked into his eyes devoid of emotion. "Why does your face always show no emotion?" a tear slid down her cheek yet she was smiling. "I have no way to determine the truth"

She cried and tried to use her hands to get rid of them. He looked at her and then took her hand away from her face and grabbed her other hand still on her face he clutched it tightly and leaned in whispering, "I'm dead serious" he kissed her on the lips gently so unlike his usual sadistic behavior.

Kagura grew flustered and tried to piece her words together, "Wah-what y-you to me?!"

He smirked and grabbed the ball and his electronics, "Let's go home together sometime" he kissed her on the cheek. She sank to her knees and held her burning cheeks as her swirly glasses slid off her face. When he walked out of the shade of the trees he noticed Tae near the vending machine. He walked passed her giving her the ball while he was at it. "Thanks" he said.

Tae smiles and threw the ball at a jumping Kondo who was waitong for his reward. Luckily it hit him in the balls. She walked back to the tree with two ice teas. "Sorry Kagura-chan for the w-" she stared at her friemd who was flustered and beet read.

"A-Anego I think I like the Sadist just a little bit" she touched her lips.

Tae smiled "Is that so well tell me all about it"

**AN: I'M DONE HOW WAS IT MY FIRST 3Z STORY. IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A SEQUEL PLEASE LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS AS A REVIEW. THANKS SO MUCH!**


End file.
